1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a communications system and more specifically to indicating voice input state during a conversation using devices in a communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a telephone conversation, a user may wish to change the voice input state for the conversation. For example, during the conversation, a user may wish to change voice input state for the user to mute. When a voice input state for the user is mute the other parties to the conversation will not hear the audio occurring on their end of the conversation.
Often, after a user changes a voice input state on a conversation, the user forgets the current voice input state. Consequently, the user may try to add input to the conversation while voice input state is mute. Alternatively, a user may incorrectly believe voice input state is mute and may generate excessive noise unrelated to the conversation. This noise may be a source of embarrassment for the user or frustration to the other parties to the conversation.
Currently used solutions to this problem include initiation notifications and light indicators. Although these notifications are useful, these solutions do not always work. For example, an initiation notification only notifies the user of the current voice input state responsive to a change in the voice input state. As a result, a user must change the voice input state to receive an initiation notification. The use of light indicators requires a user to look at the communications device. Additionally, both of these solutions may be distracting during the conversation.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method, a computer program product, and an apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.